How to Raise a Monster
by burningtrexcrusade
Summary: A hunter kills a tigrex and a lagiacrus and through the kindness of his heart he adopts the eggs


How to Raise a monster

A/Ni hope you like this story enjoy.

chapter 1 what a accident

A mother tigrex has made her nest in the deserted island making her nest on a ledge overlooking a

lagiacrus nest that lagiacrus couldn't attack her or her nest because she was on the high ledge of the

damp cave it being so close to the water was good for the lagiacrus and the cave was perfect for the

tigrex too so the mothers coexisted until a hunter named Alex was sent on a mission to kill both of

them. Alex is a very experienced hunter he has full Helios amour and a lance called the high acrus lance.

Today was his special day little did he know he was going to fight a tigrex and a lagiacrus.

Alex woke up from his deep sleep in his bed next his oceanic fountain resembling a lagiacrus. He got up

and grabbed his lance and walked outside and walked up to the quest counter and said to the guild

sweetheart. " What new quests do you have for me." "There have been reports of a tigrex and a

lagiacrus on the deserted island and they want you to take care of them." "i will take care of them i have

never dealt with both monsters before." He said as he accepted the quest and headed towards the

deserted island . He got all of his items from his supply chest he then headed to the water because he

wanted to deal with the lagiacrus first and he dived in the water . He then seen the lagiacrus attacking

its prey. He then charged towards the lagiacrus and before it could hear him his charge hit the beast

hitting the lagiacrus in the sides 20 times already. The lagiacrus roared but since his amour prevented it

he put down a shook trap. After she was done roaring she noticed the shook trap she charged up the

electricity inside her and she then did a charge with electricity hoping it would destroy the trap put it

didn't . Alex took advantage of this and charged at the tail and just as the shook trap wore out the tail

was severed from the lagiacrus. she groaned in pain while the hunter charged at her chest causing a

scar mark on her chest. She had enough now she was mad she started shooting thunder and it hit alex in

the chest 2 times. He quickly chugged a mega potion and then charged her again. The hit hurt her and

she turned around and started limping away with only one thought on her mind was to get to the nest.

As she was limping Alex charged her his lance hitting her many times as she limped to the next area . He

got there just behind her and charged her again making her even more hurt and she limped away some

more put she couldn't move fast enough and died to the lance . Alex started carving her and after he

finished carving he headed towards land and when he was at the area near the base camp he seen the

tigrex eating a Aptonoth. Alex charged it hitting it plenty of times like the lagiacrus and he threw a flash

bomb as the tigrex roared stunning the tigrex while he went towards its tail and started cutting the tail.

Then after ten hit the tigrex stopped being confused by the flash bomb and she turned around and

charged him which he dodged and then he put his lance away and put a pitfall trap down and the tigrex

turned around again and charged into the trap and fell into it and Alex charged hit it with a charge and

damaged it's head . The Tigrex then jumped out of the trap and she started to fly away. Alex followed

her shadow and seen her fly across the ocean into a damp cave area that had a top entrance and a

underwater entrance the tigrex before he got in there put her egg in the lagiacrus nest knowing she was

about to die. Alex swam in the cave and saw her standing over something and he charged her damaging

her side then her tail was severed. She then throwed rocks at him but stayed in the same place and he

charged her and finished her off. As he curved the tigrex he notice eggs he notice one as a tigrex egg and

two as lagiacrus eggs and one a lagiacrus subspecies and then he felt a stab of guilt hit him like a rocket.

You see even though he is a hunter he has the kindest of hearts. Since the mission is done he picked up

the tigrex egg and put it in his backpack since it was smaller and he had a hard time carrying the eggs.

Then he thought they couldn't last under water then he had a idea he covered the lagia eggs in a bag he

made using the dead tigrex's scales he put opened his pack to put oxygen in it and then he dived in the

water and was swam as fast as he could when he was at shore he opened the bag and listened to the

eggs and heard the babies chirping inside it . He then lied down on the sand to rest for a while.

A/N i hope you enjoyed it so far


End file.
